First Kiss
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Doctor Rachel Berry treats Sofia Torres and in the process gets kissed by her aunt. Glee and Grey's Anatomy ain't mine, people.


'Dr. Berry!' A nurse calls out.

Doctor Rachel Berry turns around and sees a nurse wheeling a little brunette in a wheelchair and a blonde, tall woman walking next to them. As the blonde locks eyes with her, Rachel can't help but be mesmerized with the bright blue eyes.

'Hi. I'm Dr. Rachel Berry.' She says with a smile to the blonde and then kneels to the level of the infant. 'What's your name, sweetie?'

'Sofia.' She says with a sniffle, trying to be strong and not cry, even though her arm really hurts. 'My mami and my mommy and my daddy work here. Where are they?'

'Who are her parents?' Rachel asks the nurse.

'Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan.'

Rachel looks around to try and find an intern. She spots Cristina Yang walking by.

'Yang!' She calls out. 'Go get Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan. Tell them it's Sofia.'

Cristina nods, knowing better than to tell the small pediatrician no, after all, it didn't go that well for O'Malley. Rachel turns back to the little girl.

'Don't worry. They'll be here in no time.' She reassures with a smile, the little girl giving a weak smile back.

She stands up and turns to the blonde woman.

'Miss…'

'Brittany.' The blonde says, the worry clear in the single word.

'Brittany.' She repeats. 'What happened?'

'We were in the park and she tried to jump from the swings and she fell and-' Rachel puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder to try and stop the rambling.

'It's okay. She's a kid. It happens. Are you family?'

'Yes. I'm her aunt from her mom's side.'

Rachel nods.

'I'm gonna need you to sign this so I can take her to do an x-ray since her parents aren't here yet, okay?'

Brittany nods and signs the paper, not even reading it.

Rachel kneels down to Sofia's level again.

'Do you know what an x-ray is, Sofia?'

The little girl nods.

'It's something that my mami uses to see if someone has broken bones.'

'That's right, sweetie.' She says with a smile. 'I'm gonna have to do you an x-ray to see if you broke your arm. It won't hurt at all, okay?'

'Okay.' The little girl repeats.

.

.

45 minutes later Rachel's wheeling Sofia back to her aunt, to find Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan waiting as well.

'Sofia! Baby, are you okay?' Dr. Robbins asks before anyone else has the chance.

'I'm okay, mommy. Dr. Rachel gave me a lollipop and said I can have a pink cast!' The five year old says excited.

Four sighs of relief are heard when Dr. Berry gives a reassuring smile and nod.

'I'm Dr. Rachel Berry. Sofia broke her arm but like she said, I'm giving her a pink cast so everything will be okay.' She says with a smile to the little girl. 'Would you like to see the x-ray?' Upon three nods she hands the x-ray to the Latina doctor, who she recognizes from Orto.

'Will she really be okay?' Brittany says, biting her lip nervously.

'She'll be fine, Miss Brittany. She's five. It was due to happen sooner or later.' Rachel says, smiling to the younger blonde and getting a genuine smile back that got her heart beating out of time.

'I'm Callie. This is my wife Arizona and Sofia's dad, Mark. Thank you for taking care of her.' Callie says with a smile.

'No problem, Callie. Let's just get Sofia her pink cast so you can get out of here, uh?'

.

.

As Callie, Arizona, Mark and Brittany are all leaving the hospital that night with Sofia sleeping on her dad's arms, they see Rachel talking with Dr. Teddy Altman by the hospital doors.

'Will you just ask her out, Britt?' Mark says, already getting bored with Brittany constantly glancing at the small doctor.

Brittany turns to her sister, biting her lip nervously and waiting for help.

'Go, sis.' She says with a nod to Rachel.

That was all she needed to hear to sprint to the doctor that caught her eye the moment they met.

'Dr. Berry.' She calls out, tapping the smaller woman's shoulder.

As Rachel turns around she finds herself smiling at the blonde.

'Hi, Miss Brittany.'

'Will you go on a date with me?' Brittany asks bluntly.

Teddy's eyes go comically wide and Rachel, well, Rachel's jaw is on the floor.

'Dr. Berry?' The blonde asks, getting more nervous by the second.

'Yes.' She says with a smile, finally over the shock. 'But you have to call me Rachel, Miss Brittany.'

'And you have to call me Brittany… Rachel.' She says with a smile.

Teddy, somehow, was able to pass by them and get inside the hospital without either woman realizing.

'Brittany!' They hear Mark call out next to the car and both turn to him before looking back at each other.

'I have to go. I'll pass by the hospital tomorrow.' She says.

The blonde starts walking to the car but stops, bits her lip nervously and turns back around, running to Rachel, who was seeing her (ass) walking away. As she gets there the brunette is about to open her mouth to speak but Brittany crashes their lips together.

And that's how their first kiss happened: at the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West, on a cold night of November.


End file.
